The Return: Camp HalfBlood
by Holyleef
Summary: AU! In 1902, Camp Half-Blood was destroyed. But the legacy was passed on through demigod families and friends for more than a hundred years. Now demigods are banning together to bring back the great Camp Half-Blood, will they succeed? Or will a hateful demigod spoil the whole thing?
1. I'm a what!

**A/N: This is a new story that I came up with and I decided to write ^^. It's in an alternate universe so nothing that happened in the books happened in this story. **

**Summary: In 1902, Camp Half-Blood was destroyed. But the legacy was passed on through demigod families and friends for more than a hundred years. Now demigods are banning together to bring back the great Camp Half-Blood, will they succeed? Or will a hateful demigod spoil the whole thing?**

**Main Characters:**

**Skylar- Daughter of Zeus**

**Logan- Son of Apollo**

**Ivy- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Ariadne- Daughter of Hades**

**Daniel- Son of Poseidon**

Chapter 1

My mom said she was trying to protect me. She never wanted me to know. It wasn't important. But when you're being chased by a monster who want to smash you to a pulp is kind of is.

Hi, I'm Skylar Fleming and I'm a demigod, I just found of five minutes ago, isn't it great?

~That Morning~

"Skylar!" My mom yelled again. "Get up! You have finals today!"I wish she had a snooze button. Still I rolled out of my bed and walked tiredly over to my closet grabbing and random shirt and pants. I got dressed quickly and then left my room. I slumped into a seat at the kitchen table just as my mom set down a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"Your hair looks like a rat's nest" she told me. I glared at her and then trudged to the bathroom where I brushed my hair into a ponytail and then returned to the kitchen just as I saw the bus pull up outside. I grabbed my bag and walked unhappily to the bus. I had my math final today, I sucked at math. I blame my ADHD and dyslexia.

"Skylar! Wait up!" Someone shouted behind me and I turned to look. It was my best friend, Logan. I slowed to a stop and he caught up with me.

"Ready to flunk math?" I asked him.

"I sure am" he joked back. Logan was like me. He had ADHD and dyslexia too we always joked about our bad grades.

Still we boarded the bus and we were on our way to school. I was just glad today was the last day before summer break started. But I was sad to leave my Greek History class. The year you could take it was sophomore year so I wouldn't be able to take it again. It was my favorite class the only one I didn't have a failing grade in; I had a C in there.

"Hey Logan, who's the God of the sky and thunder and all that stuff?" I asked him trying to get in a last minute study session on the bus. He looked at me.

"Zeus, Skylar you should really know that" he said. "I mean really know that."

"Yeah, yeah sure." I said and went back to looking at my notes. I heard Logan grumble something before looking away.

LINE

"Logan! Help me!" I whispered to him.

"Shut up! You're going to get us both in trouble!" He hissed back. I grumbled. We were taking our math final. Suddenly the bell rang singling the end of the school year. I got up quickly handing in my test before walking out of the classroom. I walked rather quickly, wanting to get home.

"Skylar! Wait!" Logan shouted after me. I slowed and turned to look. He caught up with me. "We have to go now!" he said and grasped my wrist running away from the bus.

"The bus is that way!" I told him and then glanced down at Logan's other hand. He was holding something that looked like a cell phone. "I thought you didn't have a cell phone."

"I don't this isn't a cell phone." He told me. Suddenly the device started to beep. He cursed and then pushed me into an alley way.

"Stay behind the dumpster." He told me sternly.

"Why!" I asked.

"Just do it!" he yelled at me and I did as told. I peered out though so I could see. Logan twisted a button on his shirt and suddenly he was engulfed in a bronze chest plate. I starred not believing what I was seeing. He then pulled out a white baseball cap and a pocket knife from his bag. As soon as he put the cap on it turned into a helmet as bronze as his chest plate. He then pulled the knife apart and it turned into a sword.

Then It happened. A giant hound thing exploded from behind a building and. Logan narrowed his eyes and charged at it with his sword. The three-headed hound growled at him before charging also. Logan blocked a swipe of its paw with his sword. The two fought for a few minutes until Logan yelled.

"Ivy!" he screamed and an arrow shot out of the sky and it hit the monster in the eye. Logan ran back towards me. "Time to go." He said and grabbed my arm again before I had time to argue.

We ran and ran before he led me into another alley and we hid behind some trash.

"What the heck is going on!" I asked him. Logan turned to me.

"You're a demigod. " He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "And you're a child of Zeus." I just stared at him. I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out, I was too much in shock.

Then someone dropped down next to Logan. They were dressed in the same bronze armor. It was Ivy, Logan's older sister. She also had a bronze chest plate but had bronze gloves on her arms that went up to her elbows. In her hand she carried a bow.

"Logan, douse the light." she told him. Logan nodded and suddenly the alley became pitch black.

"Did she faint?" I heard Ivy asked Logan. "Like Daniel did when we told him?"

"Uh, Skylar?" Logan asked.

"I'm still here…" I said still in shock. Then there was a loud bark.

"We have to get to the safe house." Ivy said. "Before Cerberus catches up with us."

Logan grabbed me again and I went with it. The three of us ran again until the hound cut us off. We skidded to a halt. Ivy pushed a dagger into my hand.

"Stay back but if it comes at you, use that." She told me. I nodded and took a couple steps back. Logan took a fighting stance and Ivy arched the bow. Suddenly the three-headed hound ran into a shadow created by a building and was gone.

I widened my eyes even more.

"It shadow traveled." Ivy sighed and lowered the bow. "Hades must of called it back."

"We have time to get back to the safe house." Logan said. "Come on, let's go."

I followed after them.


	2. That is One Big House

**Here****'****s an updated list of the characters: D The number in parenthesis is their age**  
**Skylar- Daughter of Zeus (15)**  
**Logan- Son of Apollo (15)**  
**Ivy- Daughter of Aphrodite (20)**  
**Ariadne- Daughter of Hades (15)**  
**Daniel- Son of Poseidon (16)**  
**Saffron- Daughter of Hephaestus (13)**  
**Roy- Son of Hephaestus (17)**  
**Tobi- Son of Ares (8)**  
**Amy- Daughter of Athena (14)**  
**May- Oracle (16)**  
The so called safe house was actually a mansion. Logan, Ivy, and I approached the main gate.  
"Anoichtó" Logan said to the gate and it opened. I wondered what language that was in.  
There was a sidewalk leading up to the front door with an amazing garden outside. There were statues and hedges of the Gods and mythical creatures like Minotaurs and Centaurs. We reached the door and I was surprised to see that the door had no handles, no doorbell or knocker. Then Logan took his pocket knife out of his pocket and cut his finger with it. He smeared his finger, with the blood, against the door. The blood soon faded and the door opened.  
When the doors fully opened I saw two girls slightly younger than me standing there. One had hair as red as fire and the other had brown silky hair.  
"You're back!" the red-head exclaimed.  
"And you brought the daughter of the sky god." The other said.  
"Skylar, meet Saffron" Logan indicated to the red head. "And Amy,"he said indicating the brunette next.  
"Nice to meet you." I told both of them.  
"You'll be staying here now. It's the safest place for people like us."Saffron said.  
"People like us?" I asked.  
"Yes, us Demigods silly!" Saffron giggled (like Hades). "The perimeter of the house is protected from monsters and Gods alike. Well come on I'll show you to your room, where you can freshen up before dinner."  
I looked down at myself and realized I was covered in dirt and garbage. Then I glanced sideways at Logan and realized his orange undershirt was damp with red liquid.  
"Logan! You're bleeding!" I exclaimed.  
"I'm fine, it's nothing, and I've been through a lot worse." Logan told me but I still wasn't so sure. Although I let Saffron lead me off to my room.  
"So who all lives here?" I asked her.  
"A lot of us." She said. "The mansion belongs to Ariadne, daughter of Hades. We separate the mansion according to our godly parents. There is three floors here, the top floor is the smallest but it houses the children of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After that it's the children of the female gods on the second floor and then housed on the first floor are the children of the male gods. The basement is where we practice battle training and work on weapons."  
I nodded. It seemed quite organized here. "How many people live here?"  
"Hmm, well now including you, ten of us. The oldest is Ivy, I believe you know her; she's the daughter of Aphrodite. Roy's next he's 17 and my brother, we're children of Hephaestus. Then there's Daniel, child of Poseidon and May our Oracle. Then there's Logan and Ariadne, same age, 15, Logan son of Apollo and Ariadne child of Hades. After them there's Amy, who you just met, daughter of Athena and finally little Tobi, he's 8 and a son of Ares." Saffron explained. "And here's your room." She opened the door and I gasped.  
There was a large bed right in the center of the room, at least queen size. The walls were painted with thunder and lightning bolts and clouds and wind. On one wall was a large painting of Zeus. This was truly a room for a child of Zeus.  
"I'll let you freshen up. There's a bathroom across the hall and some clothes in the dresser." With that Saffron left, and I started wondering if this was all a dream or truly real.  
LINE  
I got lost when I went to dinner. Like literally lost. I couldn't find my way to the dining hall.  
"You lost?" I jumped when someone asked. I looked towards the voice and then a girl literally materialized out of the shadows. "I'm Ariadne." She said. "And I bet you're Skylar."  
I nodded. "So you own the house?"  
Ariadne nodded. "Yes, my mom is rich, but she got freaked out when she found out who my dad really was and what I was and then she just left but in her hurry she left behind piles of money and precious jewels which I sold, most of them anyways. Anyways I guess I better show you to dinner, come on."  
We walked through the halls and I knew I was just going to get lost again, I was glad Ariadne was here now.  
LINE  
"What's this?" I asked Logan pointing to a chart on the wall. It was the next morning and Logan decided that I better start training. Now we were in the basement and I noticed a chart with people's names on it.  
"Oh that, that's a chart telling about every person in the house's powers. When you're a demigod sometimes you get special powers from your godly parent. It also lists our special skills in battle."Logan said and then started to read it off:  
"Ivy, former huntress of Artemis, skilled with bow and arrow  
Roy, produces fire by snapping his fingers  
Daniel, can use water in any form he likes and not get wet, at least, when he doesn't want to  
Ariadne, disappears into the shadows and can raise the dead as minions  
Me, turn off the light of the sun in certain areas  
Amy, can tell by looking at the person who their godly parent is  
Saffron, skilled in making weapons  
Tobi, very skilled in the art of war" he read clearly and then picked up a marker. He added my name to the list. "Let's see what you're good at."


End file.
